playingwithmahwiifandomcom-20200214-history
NekoBrianFangirl
NekoBrianFangirl (Commonly known as''' Neko and Julia in the IRC) is one of the OPs and an Admin on PlayingWithMahWii's IRC chat. She created some fanart for the Super Antoshio Bros. a few days prior to the chat being opened and was recognised via that. Whilst she was nervous at first, she is now a quite integrated member of the chat and is close with several of it's members - the closest being Cedric and SeventhDisaster. Neko is currently in her second year of university, studying Theatre Production. Origin of the name Neko She loves Nekos. Like a lot. Her main OC used in fanfics and to represent herself outside of the chat is an Anthropomorphic cat named Abigal Satoshi. Brian The 'Brian' is a joke from the New Years Eve Eve Stream when everyone seemed to get the idea that herself and Brian had some sort of romantic connection. Fangirl She is a serious fangirl and gets obsessed with things rather quickly. Once she's entered a fandom, she's usually stuck there. Current Top 3 Fandoms: Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Sonic What is she like? With Neko, it's a rollercoaster. Any range of emotions can come at any time, and in any order. However, she's gotten better as of late, being able to reign in her emotions a little more - or at least hold them in. Though she is usually kind of random in the topics she brings up, she knows when to be serious - usually when people are messing about just that little bit too much. If you piss her off, she'll probably blank you and probably go talk to someone else about what's going on. Either that or she'll go and cry - and that's seriously not a joke. First off, she may not talk to you too much. This is just because of her anxiety and her shyness. Once she gets a feel of how you are and what you're like, she'll be nice to you and be sorta kind to you. She may be a little mean or rude at times, but she mostly doesn't mean it. It's usually her way of showing affection to people, so please don't take it to heart! She's also not the most private of people. From very early on, she's been extremely open about her appearance and she's even shown off where she lives to a few people. Not only is she open about who she is, but also about how she's feeling and a lot of her problems - sometimes they can be gross to some people. IRC Stuff Friends Basically anyone who turns up and is nice enough to play along with her jokes, have fun and just have a good time. Sometimes certain people will get on her nerves but she doesn't necessarily hate anyone there. She is pretty close with almost everyone who comes into the chat and decides to stick around. She considers herself closer to the guys from the Skype chat as they've helped her through a lot of trouble in the past, including issues with love. Intro Message She was forced into having an intro message by Anthony as he really wanted her to have one for some reason. Reputation She was known for posting links a lot of the time - probably about 15 a day, at least - though they have become less frequent as of late. One of her links has prompted fellow OP, SeventhDisaster, to not trust her links Ask Sev about that story! She also has freak outs quite often, especially when something happens in her fandoms that makes her extremely happy, excited and/or squee. Once in this state, she won't communicate properlly for between 30 seconds and half an hour. She may also be known for having terrible laughing fits at the weirdest of things. Many people also come and talk to Neko about their various problems and issues. She's been told that she is very good at listening and trying to help people in the best way she can. Dying Neko is also famously known for dying a lot. Whenever that happens, she turns into "GhostofNeko". Whenever she dies again while in ghost form,she turns into "GhostofGhostofNeko". This repeats until there is no more characters available in the name. Trivia *She has a YouTube dA, Twitter, Tumblr and Facebook. *Her role in the WiiArmy is Major-General. *She and Powie share a birthday, May 30th. *She sometimes flops and turns into ''NekoTheWhale'''''. *She can't sleep when it's light. *She's very predictable. Category:IRC Category:Members of the IRC Category:Users from the UK